genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Turgis
The Republic of Turgis is a nation on the southern end of Landia. Due to its position Turgis is a frigid land covered in ice and snow for most of the year and is worse during winter when transport routes are blocked and ports are frozen. It currently shares borders with "Kingdom of Freidonia", "Gran Chaos Empire" and the "Mercenary State Zem". Geography As stated previously, the Republic of Turgis is located in the southern end of Landia, just below the Gran Chaos Empire and west of the Kingdom of Friedonia. Due to its location deep in the south, its climate is winter for most of the year. There are some mountainous regions. It does have many flatland areas but the intense winter weather makes these locations unsuitable for agriculture. As a result, the people of the region have a saying of "Go north!" History At present, not much is known about the region, other than its near-constant winter weather. However, they are not a signatory nation of the Humanity Declaration Treaty, and will invade other territories in order to obtain fields for agriculture. Due to the harsh blizzards, most flying creatures such as griffons and wyverns are grounded and even dragons have a difficult time. The people of Turgis are well-respected for their ability to ride yak-like creatures and are considered unmatched in battle on the frozen tundra. Due to their desire to obtain farmlands, the Republic attempted to invade the Principality of Amidonia during the rebellions and revolts that occurred in the aftermath of the One Week War. Their advance was stopped by the actions of Herman Neumann and Gatsby Colbert, and later had to withdraw once the country was annexed by the Elfrieden Kingdom. However, as pointed out by Kuu Taisei, such an invasion would not have been successful, due to the fact that the Republic is mostly blocked off during the long winters. As a result, it could not support its forces in holding territory, nor could they deal with wyvern forces in warmer climates. In the end, any territorial gains would eventually be lost. The nation would later become part of the Tripartite Medical Alliance with Friedonia and the Gran Chaos Empire. Politics The Republic of Turgis is ruled under a primitive system of republic with characteristics of a parliamentary republic. The body known of the Council of Chiefs which consist of representatives of each tribe in Turgis act as the legislature and the head of state is chosen by a vote in the council. The head of state is chosen for a generation and with the approval of the council it may be inherited. Internal affairs are decided by discussion between the head of state and the council but foreign affairs are handled by the head of state. The current head of state is Gouran Taisei who inherited the position. Economy Since there was very little in terms of farm-able lands, agriculture mostly consisted of raising livestock, fishing and limited farming during the small summer mostly by white rabbits. The main livestock are free ranging animals like yaks, woolly rhinosauruses and mammoths who are adapted to the cold climates of Turgis. The craftsmen of Turgis are well-known for their fine detail work and precision for ornamental accessories as well as high-quality weapons and has many workshops throughout the nation which attract foreign merchants. However, due to the harsh winter weather, human and other traders are only able to deal with Turgis during the very short summer season. During the winter, the roads are blocked with snow and all water routes freeze over. The invention of the hovercraft Roroa Maru led to a viable means of trade during this season. In order to allow the trade of medical equipment such as syringes without interruption Kazuya Soma provided Freidonia's hovercrafts like the Roroa Maru allowing for travel and trade during the winter although the hovercrafts are entirely being controlled by Freidonia to protect technological secrets. Demographics The majority of the citizens of Turgis is comprised of what is termed as the Five Races of beastmen. This includes the snow monkey race, white rabbit race, white eagle race, snow bear race and the walrus race. Generally speaking, the females are more human-looking while the males are more animal-looking. Intermarriages are allowed and the children usually took on the appearance of one of their parents, (ie: females looked more human like their mothers or males looked more animal like their fathers). The coastal regions were mostly populated by the snow bear and walrus race, while the mountains were inhabited by the snow monkey and white eagle races and the plains were inhabited by the rabbit race. The largest share of the population belongs the white rabbits who have a very high birth rate while the smallest belongs to the walruses. There are other races including Humans but most are merchants and with the exception of slaves they leave during the winter. Category:Locations